Daisy vs Tails (Mario vs Sonic)
Daisy vs Tails One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 10 ' ' Daisy was walking in the grass. The view was nice, except for one thing. SHE WAS LOOKING AT A DEAD BODY OF LUIGI!!!!!!! She looked around to see if anyone was looking, and then started to cry. Then Tails was behind her. “Are you OK? I killed that guy because he-” started Tails. “WHAT DID YOU DO?! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” screamed Daisy as she grabbed her tennis racket. “Ok?” said Tails as he bared his fists. ' ' This is going to be a match to remember!!!!!! ' ' Fight!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Daisy ran at Tails and whacked him hard with her racket. Tails flew backwards and then flew into the air. Tails then punched Daisy in the face, and then grabbed her by the hair and lifted her into the air. “Sorry about this.” said Tails as he dropped Daisy. Tails dropped Daisy. ' ' 50… ' ' Daisy landed in a tube and went underground. “WHAT?! NO!” yelled Tails as he went in the tube too. When Tails landed underground, Daisy quickly kicked Tails hard in the face. Tails smashed into a wall, and then ran at Daisy. Tails tried to punch Daisy, but Daisy dodged the strike and smacked him in the face. ' ' 40… ' ' “Really? I am just a fox!” said Tails as he ran at Daisy. “Ya, really.” said Daisy as she too ran at Tails. Tails kicked Daisy to the ground, and then punched her up back to the surface. Daisy landed on the surface and quickly got up. When Tails got up, Daisy grabbed Tails and drop-kicked him into the air. Daisy then grabbed a baseball bat and whacked him next to Luigi. ' ' 30… ' ' “Seriously lady? It’s time I teach you a lesson!” said Tails as he ran at Daisy. Daisy tried to kick Tails, but Tails dodged the strike and kicked Daisy into a tree. Tails then grabbed Daisy by the hair and kicked her in the face, and then kneed her in the stomach. Tails then quickly flipped in the air and kicked her hard in the skull. ' ' 20… ' ' Daisy fell to the ground defeated. “This is the end of you.” said Tails. Tails grabbed a gun and aimed it at Daisy’s face. “I don’t think so.” said Daisy as she quickly grabbed her baseball bat. Tails pulled the trigger, and Daisy whacked the bullet with her baseball bat. The bullet hit Tails, and Daisy quickly punched Tails in the face. ' ' 10… ' ' Daisy then grabbed Tails by the head and she jumped on top of him. Daisy then started punching and punching him. Finally, she got so mad she grabbed Tails’ head and ripped it off his body. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “I have avenged you Luigi!” said Daisy as she walked off. ' ' This Melee’s Victory goes to… Daisy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees